1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system for a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, some saddle-ride type vehicles such as a motorcycle, a four-wheel buggy, a snowmobile, or the like have a V-type engine, in which two cylinder banks are arranged in a substantially V-type configuration. In such vehicles, an exhaust system having exhaust pipes between combustion chambers of the cylinder banks and a chamber
For example, JP-UM-A-62-34114 discloses an exhaust system for a V-type engine of a motorcycle in which a chamber having a cross section in the form of a substantially inverse triangle is arranged below a V-type engine. Exhaust pipes of front and rear cylinder banks are connected to front and rear wall portions of the chamber, which are opposed to each other in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
In this system, the cross section of the chamber in the form of an inverse triangle allows the bank angle of the motorcycle to be increased. And, the arrangement of the chamber below the V-type engine allows the exhaust pipes to be substantially equal in length.
However, since the exhaust pipes are connected to the front and rear wall portions of the chamber, interference between the exhaust pipes connected to the rear wall portion and parts (for example, a suspension device and its bracket shown in FIG. 1 of JP-UM-A-62-34114) arranged rearwardly thereof is an issue. Moreover, it is difficult to ensure enough chamber volume since the chamber has a cross section in the form of an inverse triangle and is small-sized in a longitudinal direction of a vehicle.
Also, since the chamber is below the engine, the engine is arranged in an upper region of the vehicle above the chamber. This causes a problem since the engine is a heavy part and the center of gravity of the vehicle cannot be lowered.
If the chamber is in a location other than below the engine, the relatively heavy muffler is also separated from the engine, thus causing a problem in that mass concentration is hindered. Further, when the chamber is in a location other than below the engine, the distance of the front and rear cylinder banks from the front and rear wall portions of the chamber changes, causing a problem in that different exhaust pipe lengths are required.